ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's...Echo Echo Time!
' It's... Echo Echo Time!' is the third episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot We are in Ben's house. He is in his bedroom and messes with the Omnitrix 1.5. (Ben): C'mon, there's gotta be some way to unlock the Master Control! (Omnitrix 1.5): Default Change Mode activated. (Ben): Wait, what? Nooooo! A green flash engulfs the room and when it fades, Ben is... (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! Aw, man! The Omnitrix 1.5 is on his left wrist in watch form we all know and the symbol on his forehead is gone. (Echo Echo): Now whenever I revert back, I will be Echo Echo! What am I gonna do now? Wait, I know, I should go to Plumbers HQ to Blukic and Driba. I hope they don't make it worse. He climbs down the stairs and prepares to go outside the house when Sandra appears. (Sandra): Ben, how many times do I have to tell you not to be an alien in the house? (Echo Echo): I... am.... heading for a mission and I need to be prepared. (Sandra): Be careful then. He opens the door and goes out, closing it. (Echo Echo): Phew, that was close! The scene changes as we go to Dr. Psychobos's ship. He is watching Echo Echo through a screen. (Dr. Psychobos): L-L-Look K-K-Khyber. Tennyson is trapped in his Sonorosian form. Good thing I planted him a chip before tel-l-leporting out t-t-o watch his every m-m-move! (Khyber): Then what are we waiting for? This is our best chance to capture Tennyson. Psychobos shoots a blast at Khyber. Then his dog appears and barks at him. (Dr. Psychobos): This is not our m-m-main goal, and tell your dog to back-k-k off. (Khyber): No matter what you say, Psychobos, Ben Tennyson will still be my trophy! (Dr. Psychobos): F-F-Fine, just don't forget to retrieve the weapon from his partner. We return back to Echo Echo, who is trying to find an alien form. (Echo Echo): Where is it, where is it? Ah, finally Astrodactyl! He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He can work too. He runs to where Max's Plumbing used to be. However, in its place stands a fairly tall building, with a red dot sign, the Plumbers' insignia, on the center. Fasttrack enters it and reverts back to Echo Echo. The interior has many large glass tubes on each side of the room, that resemble teleportation pods. In front of him is a huge steel door, with a green scanner attached to its left side. Echo Echo approaches the door and the scanner emits a green flash, that thoroughly scans Echo Echo. (Scanner): Warning. DNA test run does not match Ben Tennyson. (Echo Echo): Argh, that's because I'm Echo Echo! I don't have time for this. He blows up the scanner and the door with a sonic scream and enters. A lot of Plumbers surround him. Among them are Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Max. (Echo Echo): Easy, guys. It's me, Ben Tennyson. (Rook): Give us reliable proof, intruder. (Echo Echo): Hello? Omnitrix 1.5 on my wrist! (Kevin): He is Tennyson. (Gwen): Why is your Omnitrix on your wrist anyway, not to mention it's in watch form. (Echo Echo): First of all, it's the Omnitrix 1.5, and second, it's a long story. Are Blukic and Driba here? They are the only ones who can help. (Kevin): Actually you look cuter now. Gwen elbows him. (Kevin): Ouch! Why did you do that for ? (Gwen): This is so not the time for jokes, Kevin. Ben never had this problem before. Blukic and Driba arrive on scene. (Blukic): Did someone ask for help? (Driba): Hey, that's my line! (Blukic): No, it's not. (Driba): Yes, it is. (Blukic): No. (Driba): Yes. (Blukic): No. (Driba): Yes. (Blukic): Yes. (Driba): No. (Blukic): You said no. (Driba): No I didn't. (Echo Echo, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Max): CUT IT OUT YOU TWO! (Blukic): Ahem, have you tried to transform into your human form using the Omnitrix of yours? (Echo Echo): It's the Omnitrix 1.5! Hmm, that's actually a good idea. He activates the Omnitrix 1.5 and the icons of Big Chill, Heatblast, Armodrillo, Stinkfly and an icon that looks a lot like Ben appear, with the Ben icon highlighted. Echo Echo slaps the dial and transforms in a green flash. (Ben): Ben! (Kevin): Seriously man, not cool. (Gwen): And when it's gonna time out, you will be Echo Echo again! (Ben): I hadn't thought of that. (Driba): Don't worry, Blukic and I will fix this problem. They leave the scene accompanied by Max. (Rook): However, being a Sonorosian has its benefits. For instance, when you revert, you will be able to defend yourself. (Ben): Maybe, but I have a life to live. I'm a world-famous super hero! (Kevin): If you say that one more time, I'll... (Gwen): Kevin! Suddenly, the giant screen behind them turns on and shows Slamworm wrecking havoc all over Bellwood. (Ben): Slamworm...Khyber must be nearby. I'll handle this. It's hero time! He attempts to transform, but, as we already know, the Omnitrix 1.5 is not on his wrist. (Ben): Oops, totally forgot! He slaps the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! (Gwen): Ben wai- Fasttrack rans out of the broken door, heading to downtown Bellwood. (Rook): I suggest we use my Proto-TRUK. They all get in. Meanwhile, Fasttrack arrives at the scene and reverts back into Echo Echo. (Echo Echo): Okay, Khyber, I know you're here. You are too old for hide and seek. (Khyber): Indeed. He is standing on the roof of a house. (Echo Echo): And you won't attack me? (Khyber): Why should I, when I have my pet armed with the Nemetrix? (Echo Echo): So you admit that you let your mutt do all the dirty work for you! Khyber gets angry and whistles. Slamworm appears and tries to eat Echo Echo but he divides into 5 clones and emits a sonic scream. Slamworm digs into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocks all the clones unconscious except for the original one. He transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! He shoots diamond shards and smashes the ground with his left fist, causing crystals to appear and encase Slamworm until the middle. She transforms into Hypnotick and starts flapping her wings very fast, causing red waves to appear. (Diamondhead): Oh no, you don't! He transforms. (Ghostfreak): Ghostfreak! He flies at Hypnotick and pulls off his skin, revealing his tentacles. Hypnotick then transforms into Buglizard and shoots some fog. Ghostfreak coughs and transforms. (Shocksquatch): Shocksquatch! He shoots electric blasts from his hands that electrocute Buglizard. She transforms into Crabdozer and hits Shocksquatch with her horn. Gwen and the others appear with the Proto-TRUK. (Shocksquatch): Why did it take you so long? (Rook): We were required to refill our vehicle- (Kevin): Less chit-chat, more fighting. He absorbs Rook's Proto-Tool. Now, in metal form, he shifts his hands into hammers. Shocksquatch reverts back to Echo Echo. Gwen prepares to attack and Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a sword. (Khyber): Now! Khyber lunges at Rook while the others fight Crabdozer. Khyber attempts to punch Rook, but he dodges by doing a backflip and then kicks Khyber in the chest, proceeding to turn his Proto-Tool into a bolas. He fires and hits Khyber, who falls to the ground with his legs tied together. Echo Echo emits a sonic scream which causes no apparent harm to Crabdozer, who charges but gets stopped by Kevin, who hits her continuously and by Gwen who shoots her mana blasts. (Kevin): What are you waiting for, Tennyson? Christmas? Echo Echo activates the Omnitrix dial and the icons of Astrodactyl, Chromastone, Rath, Rocks and Wildmutt appear, with Rocks being highlighted. He slaps the dial and transforms in a green flash. (Rocks): Rocks! Now we're talking! He shoots rock shards and punches Crabdozer who backs off a few meters. (Rocks): This guy rocks! (Kevin): Not funny. Suddenly, Khyber gets freed and attempts to stab Rook with his sword, but he dodges and turns his Proto Tool into a bow and shoots 3 arrows, but Khyber avoids them all. He pulls out his laser gun and successfully blasts him. Rook falls down, greatly injured. (Khyber): Surprised? This weapon is specifically modified to penetrate even the toughest armors. (Rocks): Gwen, aid Rook. Now! While he and Kevin continue to fight Crabdozer, Gwen goes to Rook and creates a mana shield in front of him to protect him. (Khyber): You think that can stop me, Anodite? (Gwen): You should not underestimate me. Tur-bo! She casts the spell and sends Khyber flying. (Gwen): Are you okay, Rook? (Rook): Perhaps. A few broken bones, that is all. (Rocks): This is getting us nowhere. He transforms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! He punches Crabdozer who then transforms into Mucilator. (Kevin): Gross! (Four Arms): Will you stop commenting for once? Kevin sighs and punches Mucilator but his hands get sucked in her sticky sacks. (Kevin, high-pitched): Ah! (Four Arms): Did you just...scream like a girl? (Kevin): No. Four Arms laughs out loud. (Kevin): How about helping me? Four Arms charges at Mucilator but his two upper hands get sucked as well. (Four Arms): Good thing I have four arms. He transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! He punches Mucilator so powerfully he sends her almost half a kilometer away. (Humungousaur): Wow, I got some good distance on that one. She transforms into Tyrannopede. (Humungousaur): Uh-oh. (Kevin): What are we gonna do? (Humungousaur): Hm, how about letting evolution take place? He slaps the Omnitrix 1.5 dial and four spikes emerge from it, alon''g ''with a green flash that causes Humungousaur's skin to turn dark green, grow a blue shell on his back with spikes around it and a mace like structure on his tail, a helmet with spikes that resemble horns and his hands to briefly turn into missile launchers before reverting back to their default shape. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Ultimate Humungousaur! It feels good to be back! He fires some missiles that all hit Tyrannopede. She shoots webs at Ultimate Humungousaur, but he dodges the last second and shoots more missiles. He then lifts Tyrannopede, spinning her around, before she finally reverts back to her dog form. Ultimate Humungousaur devolves back to Humungousaur and reverts back to Echo Echo. (Echo Echo): And I had almost forgotten about that thing. (Mysterious Voice): Maybe I can help with that. They all turn around and see Azmuth. (Echo Echo): Azmuth! Please help. Azmuth approaches Echo Echo and slaps the Omnitrix 1.5, reverting Echo Echo back to Ben. (Ben): Yes! I'm me again! (Azmuth): I should have probably warned you about the new feature I put in. It is very dangerous and should only be used when nesessary. Understood? (Ben): Yup. Azmuth teleports away. (Ben): Now let's take Khyber and his dog- He turns around and Khyber's dog was gone. (Ben): Never mind. (Gwen): We should take Rook to the Plumbers base. (Ben): Right, but I'll stop by to bring him some chili fries. Rook vomits. (Ben): Did I say something wrong? In the meantime we go to Dr. Psychobos's ship. He is furious. (Dr. Psychobos): You f-f-failed to retrieve it! And you are c-c-called the Gr-r-eatest Huntsman in the G-G-alaxy! (Khyber): Maybe because we attacked them individually. But if we attack them together they will stand no chance! They laugh. THE END! Major Events *Echo Echo, Fasttrack, Diamondhead, Ghostfreak, Shocksquatch, Four Arms, Humungousaur and Ultimate Humungousaur make their first reappearance. *Rocks makes his first appearance. *Blukic and Driba make their first reappearance. *Khyber's Dog makes her first reappearance. *Slamworm, Hypnotick, Buglizard, Crabdozer, Mucilator and Tyrannopede make their first reappearance. *Ben gets stuck as an alien again. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Sandra Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Blukic (first reappearance) *Driba (first reappearance) *Azmuth Aliens Used By Ben *Echo Echo (first reappearance, x5) *Fasttrack (first reappearance; x2; first time accidental transformation, selected alien was Astrodactyl) *Diamondhead (first reappearance) *Ghostfreak (first reappearance) *Shocksquatch (first reappearance) *Rocks (first appearance) *Four Arms (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first reappearance) By Khyber's Dog *Slamworm (first reappearance) *Hypnotick (first reappearance) *Buglizard (first reappearance) *Crabdozer (first reappearance) *Mucilator (first reappearance) *Tyrannopede(first reappearance) Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Khyber's Dog (first reappearance) Trivia *This is the only episode so far that Azmuth didn't get mad at Ben. *It is confirmed that Khyber's Dog is a female in this timeline too. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 10 NOW!